Resident Evil: Antidote
by kawaii living pee-nut-butt-er
Summary: this is a resident evil fanfic with some of the characters and some of mine. please r
1. Chapter 1

Blood pours from her opened wounds. Her eyes close. The thought keeps running through her head...'most help the others.' Little did she know that the others were dead. She tried to get up, but her body was paralyzed with fear. All she could do was let the tears fall from her once beautiful face, that now has cuts and bruises all over it. She couldn't fall asleep, she just wouldn't. All she could think about was the others. 'Are they okay?' Days passed as the girl lie in her own blood. Her whole life was shattered, the bodies spread across the floor of her house. She had manage to get out of her spot of pain and agony, but it was best if she was never home at all when this all happened... when her whole family destroyed themselves in front of her very eyes. She saw her friends in her bathroom doing unimaginable things. They were the one's she was wondering about if they were okay. Everything in her world had gone mad. Nothing was right. The cities were taken over by an unknown force. Her family and friends rather have died themselves then have been eaten by... those monsters. Screams could be heard all through Raccoon City. Would anyone come and help her? Is she just to lay here and die? She got up from her blood stained resting place and took a shower. After she had gotten dressed, she went downstairs and went into her dad's study and got his guns from his case. She packed all that she could in her backpack without out-weighing herself.  
  
She held her fathers handgun in hand and was ready for the terror she was to face right when she left the safety of her locked up home... to the hell whole she had to go if she wanted to live. She was going to make it through, she was going to live. 


	2. Chaper 2

As she unblocked her door, she could here the horrid screaming of some  
survivors. "Damn it," she said as a tear fell from her face. Bodies lay hanging from windows. The virus had spread. Most of the town has been taken over. Very few will survive this new terror. Raccoon cities last remnant of help is in this girl finding her mom's friend... Jill Valentine. Little did the girl know was that Jill was on the out skirts of the city, miles away from her. "Jill, look at this," called Rebecca Chambers, youngest member of the S.T.A.R.S team. "What is it Rebecca?" asked Jill as looked down at a piece of blood stained paper that Rebecca was referring to. It was part of a journal that had missing pieces that they have been trying to locate for hours so they can find out where the anti-virus was hidden. She picked it up and began to read it. Date: August 15th, 1999 The order has been sent to Umbrella Corp. We should be getting the T-virus soon. This entire city will not no what hit them. Millions will die from this. The anti-virus will be high in stocks for people want to live, not become one of those blood thirsty monsters. Umbrella has sealed the deal with us. We help them sell the T-virus and the anti-virus, we become rich and never have to worry about anything ever again. Date: August 20th, 1999 The T-virus has arrived. We are going to begin this madness with the dogs in a pound nearby. One of our men has started a job there and will put things in order. Next shall be the Raccoon City Medical Center. Most of the people there are going to die anyway so why not start it from there? I also have many Umbrella staff that work at the Medical Center so things should work out as planned. I had to hide the anti-virus cause many of the workers were asking for it and it cannot be wasted on them...not now while the fun is just beginning. I hid the anti-virus at.... This is were the bloodstains were all over. The secret of the anti-virus. Many anti-viruses have been made but are hard to find. Scattered all over Raccoon city they were and possibly the world. Somehow, Rebecca and Jill must stop this from happening, but first they must find missing S.T.A.R members and what survivors they can. "Shit!" said Jill as she finished reading the end page. She tried wiping the blood over, but it just made it harder to read. "We'll never know where the anti-virus is hidden," moaned Rebecca as she sat down with her face in her hands. "Don't give up hope yet, I have a friend who works for Umbrella. She'll know where one is"... 


End file.
